Golpe de calor
by Hana Kyu Zoldyck
Summary: Hidan presenta síntomas de insolación y Kakuzu tendrá que ver por él. En medio de atenciones surge algo más entre estos compañeros. KakuHida. One-shot.


_**Golpe de Calor.**_

_¿Qué pasa cuando Hidan presenta síntomas insolación y Kakuzu debe curarlo? Entre sus atenciones, ya que jamás pagaría a un doctor, algo más surgirá entre estos dos compañeros. KakuHida. _

_**. . . . .**_

Llevaban corriendo horas y horas bajo el calor abrazador. El Jashinista, comenzando a sentirse mareado, le había dicho a su compañero que se detuvieran para tomar un descanso, pero, el tesorero decía que el tiempo era oro y como buen tacaño, no iba a desperdiciarlo. El líder los había enviado a una misión que no había resultado del todo como ellos esperaban. Kakuzu estaba molesto porque el imprudente de su compañero había matado a los que ellos pretendían tomar como rehenes para obtener información.

-Kakuzu, no me siento bien –Lloriqueó Hidan.

-No me importa, ¿para qué mataste a esos dos? –Gruñó el mayor yendo por pocos pasos delante de él, mejor dicho saltos, en las copas de los árboles. Era tal su disgustos que no notó la ausencia de insultos en el vocabulario del otro.

Hidan volvió a guardar silencio mientras intentaba mantenerse el paso del castaño. Ratos después, comenzó a ver borroso y supuso que era por no haber dormido la noche anterior. Parpadeó varias veces y su vista se aclaró un poco antes de volver a verse distorsionada, provocando que se tropezara y cayera al suelo. Afortunadamente estaba lo suficientemente consciente para caer de pie y no lastimarse.

-Mierda –Dijo por lo bajo sintiendo mucho calor de repente y la cabeza darle vueltas -¡Kakuzu! –Llamó pero su voz parecía más débil –considerando que siempre está gritoneando-. Se abrió un poco más la capa e intentó correr en el suelo, esquivando por pelos de rana obstáculos como troncos o piedras -¡Kakuzu! –Hizo otro intento, pero el otro parecía apenas haber notado su ausencia ahí arriba.

Hidan pensó que si no hacía algo para llamar su atención en ese mismo instante, estaría en severos problemas. _"Qué calor". _Pensó tocándose el pecho y comprobando que tenía muy alta temperatura, su cabeza le dolía y martillaba a cada paso que daba.

-¡KA-KU-ZU, tú, gran hijo de puta! ¡Trae tu trasero y ayúdame! –Hizo un último esfuerzo mientras veía la mancha negra que era su compañero detenerse y quedarse quieta mientras su vista se deterioraba cada vez más. Sabía que pronto se desmayaría, había experimentado la misma sensación momentos antes de perder la consciencia en algunas ocasiones después de realizar su ritual para matar a un enemigo.

El sol pareció brillar con más intensidad y tuvo que cerrar los ojos o sentía que le cegaría. _"Jashin-sama". _Fue lo último que pasó por su mente antes de súbitamente todo se volviera de color negro, perdió todo sentido de la vista y lo único que pudo escuchar antes de perderse totalmente en la obscuridad fueron unos pasos cercanos y un murmuro que no alcanzó a entender.

Hidan no solía soñar, cuando lo hacía eran trozos de memorias; de sus rituales, de la ocasión en la que se volvió totalmente devoto a Jashin, cuando se unió a Akatsuki. Cuando conoció a Kakuzu… De la vez que Kisame los había apodado por primera vez como el Dúo Zombi. Su primera misión con el grupo, cuando le presentaron a Kakuzu. Las muchas veces que se peleaba con el líder, ver a Kakuzu por primera vez. Kakuzu. Kakuzu.

-Kakuzu… -Susurró sintiéndose nauseabundo de repente y se dio cuenta de que había despertado. Abrió lentamente sus párpados. Estaba en una habitación gris, literalmente gris. Pocos muebles, de hecho, eran una cama, una mesa con una silla, ambos de madera y bastante vieja. Se removió en su lugar, su espalda casi crujió ante el más mínimo movimiento. Claro, el colchón estaba tan duro como la piedra. _"Ese tacaño"_.

Se sentó volteó el rostro aunque le provocara un terrible dolor en su cuello. Sí, tal vez era inmortal, pero su cuerpo era igual al del resto de los humanos. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no traía su bata y tampoco había señales de Kakuzu por ningún lado. Detrás de él, donde estaba apoyada su cabeza, estaba su bata doblada de tal manera que le servía de almohada. _"Ese tacaño". _Volvió a pensar, pero ahora en un concepto totalmente diferente.

-Kakuzu –Llamó con una voz débil y se dio cuenta de que seguía endemoniadamente cansado. Comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza y a salivar mucho –Oh no –Oh sí. El Jashinista se apresuró, pero como no sabía cuál era el baño, optó por sacar la cabeza por la ventana y sacar todo lo que tenía en su estómago. Odiaba por completo esa sensación, era asquerosa.

-M-Mierda –Su voz tembló mientras recuperaba el sentido del gusto y miraba las afueras. Podía fácilmente decir que estaban en el mismo bosque, ya que la vegetación se veía tan espesa que cuando estaban regresando a la base. Probablemente Kakuzu lo había cargado hasta ahí. "_Kakuzu"_.

Mientas tanto, el castaño estaba hablando con el dueño del alojamiento. En efecto, estaban en medio del mismo bosque. Era cierto que no había sentido la falta de su compañero cuando cayó al suelo y sólo cuando hizo uso de su tan floreado vocabulario al gritarle, fue que reaccionó. Había sido una patada en el trasero cargarlo a él hasta ese lugar que, de hecho, era bastante barato y eso lo hacía constar en el servicio. Estaban a varios kilómetros de una aldea pequeña, así que no los molestarían ni los encontrarían. No había peligro.

-Gracias –Dijo antes de retirarse y llevar consigo una jarra de agua helada y cubitos flotando en su interior, junto con un libro que le había dado con un motivo especial. Había mucho, _mucho _calor. Estaba consciente de eso, según el hombre detrás del escritorio, Hidan sufría de insolación y había acertado con sólo verlo desmayado. Con la temperatura afuera no le sorprendía en nada.

-¿Hidan? –Indagó entrando en la habitación, encontrando a su compañero medio inconsciente a lado de la ventana y los ojos perdidos, claramente a punto de desfallecer de nuevo –Por Dios santo, Hidan –Gruñó el castaño mientras dejaba lo que tenía entre sus manos en la mesa, cerraba la puerta e iba a su lado, rodeándole con el brazo y ayudándose a levantarse para dejarlo de nuevo en la cama. Donde Hidan comenzó a quejarse y decir cosas que eran poco entendibles, pero no había ningún insulto en sus palabras, lo cual era _muy _serio tratándose de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Volvió a cuestionar el mayor a lo que el otro negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, con los ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor e incomodidad.

-Ven, esto te hará mejor –Kakuzu podía ser amable, sólo era un maldito con Hidan porque siempre resultaba una molestia, bueno, ahora también lo estaba siendo, la diferencia radicaba en que ahora sí escuchaba lo que decía y no estaba reclamado o quejándose a lo que le decía.

-Toma –Le pasó el vaso lleno de agua helada e Hidan simplemente se lo echó encima. Kakuzu primeramente pensó que era porque estaba idiotizado o algo. Luego concluyó que debía deberse al calor, pese a que ahora sólo estaba usando sus pantaloncillos. Le sirvió otro vaso y esta vez se lo tomó gustosamente, sintiéndose un poco mejor después de eso.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Al fin pudo articular la pregunta que venía rondando en su cabeza.

-Un alojamiento, te desmayaste y tuviste suerte de que encontrara este lugar –Respondió con simpleza y fue por la silla junto con el libro para sentarse a su lado -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal –Le dirigió una mirada que decía "¿no es lo suficientemente obvio?", pero esa pregunta muda sólo recibió un "hum" como respuesta y una mirada indiferente.

Kakuzu comenzó a leer en alguna parte a la mitad del libro. Hidan definitivamente no tenía la energía o ganas suficientes para hacerle otra pregunta, hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar, mejor dicho, recitar lo que había escrito en el libro.

_-La insolación se caracteriza por naúseas, vómitos, cefalea, calor de la piel, sopor y alteración de la piel. El tratamiento contra ésta consiste en llevar al enfermo a un lugar fresco –_Kakuzu mentalmente palomeó ese punto en una lista imaginaria –_Bebidas frías –_Listo –_Revulsivos –_No será necesario, dado que Hidan ya había vomitado- _y fricciones excitantes. _

Terminó de leer, aparentemente inconsciente de lo último que había dicho, cuando estaba al cien por ciento en sus cabales y sabía qué era lo que había leído. ¿La razón? Hidan estaba tan ido que probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquello tampoco.

Hubo momentos de silencio, silencio en el que Hidan pareció volver a quedarse dormido, pero sólo había cerrado los ojos porque la luz había comenzado a molestarle. Luego de unos momentos, en los que pareció haber estado esperando algo, abrió sus ojos de nuevo y miró al castaño. Este se había quitado la capa de la organización criminal, así como la capucha, por lo que su cabello obscuro y largo caía sobre sus hombros.

Eran contadas las veces que Hidan veía a su compañero así, sin nada más que su ropa normal. A muchos les parecía atemorizante la manera en la que sus miembros estaban unidos por costuras y suturas, incluso su boca. Pero el albino consideraba esos aspectos como puntos a favor para él, siempre había pensado que las habilidades, suyas y ajenas, eran únicas, pero jamás admitiría que de verdad admiraba el estilo de pelea del otro. Mucho menos… mucho menos lo atractivo que lo encontraba sin todo el aparatoso traje encima.

-'Kuzu.

-¿Hum? –Esa manera de llamarle se había hecho muy común en los momentos donde Hidan se sentía completamente adormilado, en este caso, agotado y exhausto.

-¿Y bien? –Intentó tomar nuevamente asiento en el intento de cama que más parecía piedra, tratando de alcanzar el libro que Kakuzu había dejado abierto sobre la cama a su lado.

-¿Y bien… qué? –Dijo el otro arqueando la ceja, intrigado.

-_Fricciones excitantes _–Recitó tal como había hecho el mayor momentos antes.

Oh no. Hidan _sí _había escuchado eso y si había algo que Kakuzu conocía muy bien acerca de su compañero, era su maldita insistencia cuando se proponía algo. Lo que no sabía era lo idiota que se ponía también cuando enfermaba, o lo vulnerable que se volvía y lo excitante que resultaba verlo… ¿Qué había pensado?

-Hidan, no estás en tus cinco sentidos. Vuelve a dormir –Se dirigió a él y le arrebató el libro, dejándolo nuevamente en la mesa pegada a una pared del cuarto.

-'Kuzu –Esta vez la voz sonó menos cansada y hasta de alguna manera, pedinche. Kakuzu definitivamente no quería voltear, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Encontrando a un Hidan, sentado, apoyando su espalda en la pared y con las piernas encogidas hacia sí mismo, con las manos escondidas en algún lugar entre su vientre y entrepierna, una mirada suplicante y respirando pesadamente. ¿Tentador? Sí, mucho.

-Estás acabando con mi paciencia, idiota –Rodó los ojos, ¿en serio pesaba que accedería?

Hidan no volvió a hablar, pero se removió de manera lenta en su lugar, con la misma expresión injerta en su rostro. El mayor no sabía si de verdad el otro estaba consciente de lo que hacía, no parecía estarlo y al mismo tiempo quiso convencerse a sí mismo, sin saberlo, de que era una invitación, porque sí que quería aceptarla.

Kakuzu se acercó a él y lo único que hizo fue ponerle una mano en la frente, comprobando que su temperatura estaba alta y probablemente sólo estaba delirando debido eso.

El menor de los inmortales frotó su rostro contra la mano del moreno de manera similar a la de un gato que busca mimos. Este, por el contrario, no se movió para nada. ¿Por qué no quitaba su mano? No, mejor dicho, ¿por qué _no_ _quería _quitar su mano? Podía, claro que sí, el detalle estaba en que no deseaba hacerlo. De un momento a otro esa mano ya estaba en la mejilla de Hidan y acariciaba esta con el pulgar.

El albino sonrió levemente ante el gesto. Todo el malestar que pudo haber sentido desde horas antes, ahora le parecían una minucia. Todavía persistía el leve dolor de cabeza, pero en esos momentos no podía importarle menos.

Sin que se diera cuenta, el castaño ya estaba encima de él, atacando sus labios hambrientamente y, pese a eso, tan delicado era ese contacto que parecía estarse hundiendo en el placer mismo. Sólo estaba comenzando.

-Kakuzu… –Dijo el menor entre jadeos y suspiros a medida que ambos se sentían más entre ellos, librándose rápidamente de prendas que terminaron siendo completamente innecesarias en esos momentos. Piel contra piel. Si existe una sensación más exquisita que la calidez de un cuerpo contra el tuyo, sólo puede ser el hecho de unirse con el otro. Ese entrelace de sentimientos y ser entero entre dos personas es como tocar el cielo con la punta de tus dedos por instantes que parecen eternos y fugaces al mismo tiempo.

-Hidan… -Aquellos momentos en los que las palabras sobran y con miradas o gestos puedes recitar la más hermosa confesión de amor en silencio, tan privado e íntimo que sólo ellos se entenderían entre sí. Donde sólo quieres seguir adelante, sentir más del otro, llegar a ese dulce lugar que a ambos los lleva a la locura y les hace perder la cordura mientras los dos estén juntos.

Eso es estar en la gloria. Llegar hasta lo más alto para luego caer rendidos y aún no desear dejar el lado del otro, sino ser llevado por Morfeo a través de los sueños, donde sólo quieres ver al amante que te roba la respiración cada que estás con él. Tener noches cargadas de emociones, para despertar y poder contemplar la figura a lado tuyo.

Hidan abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose entre los brazos de Kakuzu que estaba ya despierto y miraba con expresión nula el techo. El Jashinista se acercó a su compañero un poco, a lo que este volteó a verle con la ceja apenas levantada.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –Desde un par de horas antes había podido notar la temperatura de su cuerpo descender hasta una normal.

Hidan asintió y acomodó su cabello hacia atrás, intentó sentarse en la cama, su espalda crujió y sus huesos tronaron uno por uno hasta haber completado toda la columna vertebral –Uh… Mierda de cama –Al menos sí se notaba que ya estaba mejor.

-No parecías quejarte hace unas horas –Acusó el mayor aún acostado y pasado sus brazos atrás de su cabeza para usarlos como soporte.

El albino se sonrojó y no quiso voltear a verle por un momento –E-Eso es diferente –Se excuso.

-¿Cómo _eso _es diferente?

-¡Sólo lo es y ya, carajo! –Espetó cruzándose de brazos.

-Vas a acabar con mi paciencia.

-Sí, sí… Ya me lo has dicho –Se volteó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sólo para poder ver a Kakuzu nuevamente sin el aparatoso traje. Estaba consciente de que era uno de los pocos que podía verlo así, por no decir el único. Con el mismo puchero se abalanzó encima de él.

-Tch, no vuelvas a hacer eso, idiota –Se quejó sufriendo por su espalda.

-¡Te dije, maldito avaro!

**. . . . .**


End file.
